Oblivious Meet's Revelation
by Tiger Priestess
Summary: The day after Adrien's date with Kagami he makes several discoveries about his dark-haired classmate, Marinette. Set after "Frozer" episode


**Oblivious Meets Revelation**

 **Summary** **– The day after Adrien's date with Kagami he makes several discoveries about his dark-haired classmate, Marinette. Set after "Frozer" episode (before it came out on Netflix, since they never come in order).**

 **I had this idea in my head since the subtitled episode aired for the first time a few months ago, I've had it written at work. This is my first "Ladybug" fic.**

 **I have another fic in progress with a great plot and story line, but I'm having trouble with the akuma villain details. He should be formidable if I can get his powers and looks down.**

 **Story timeline: Between Frozer and Hero's Day/Mayura (non-U.S. airdates)**

-omr-

It had been one day since his date with Kagami at the skating rink and since his decision to continue to pursue Ladybug. Cat Noir was bounding from building to building when he realized he was in Marinette's neighborhood. He couldn't stop the smile from stretching across his face. _'I should surprise her,'_ he thought as he approached her balcony with the silent stealth of a feline on the hunt.

The closer he got he could hear music playing on her rooftop, just beyond the chimney in front of him. Adrien recognized the instrument immediately, it was a guitar. Once he was behind the chimney he peeked over to lock onto his target when he realized she wasn't alone.

After another minute, the music stopped. "You always seem to know how to cheer me up," the girl said. "Thanks Luka."

The blonde was reminded of the closeness Marinette and Luka shared yesterday at the ice rink. Once again, he was feeling something unrecognizable in his belly since their double date.

Marinette was leaning against the rail toward the busy street down below, watching cars and pedestrians come and go. The older male was facing in Cat Noir's direction, but was oblivious to his presence, leaning his back on the rail with his guitar in his hands. His teal eyes were watching the young woman with a keen interest and a similar longing Cat Noir felt for Ladybug. Adrien then realized Luka liked Marinette.

"It's the least I can do for you. The music in your heart has been like this since yesterday," with that, the musician strummed a few melancholy notes with his skillful fingers. The hero noticed his friend slump her shoulders.

Adrien found himself worried for her now. _'What happened yesterday?'_ he asked himself, thinking of any mishaps that may have befallen her. _'Did her slip on the ice hurt her more than I realized?'_ But she looked fine when she chased after his car.

Marinette looked at the taller boy, "You could tell?"

Luka nodded, staring into her eyes, "…He doesn't know, does he?"

' _Who are they talking about? He who? Know what?'_ Adrien asked.

The young designer sighed, "I have tried so many times to tell him, but something always goes wrong. I made him a birthday present he thinks is from someone else. And I forgot to sign a Valentine's Day card." She looked away and lay her head on her hands resting on the railing. "…Besides he only sees me as a friend, so even if I confessed…"

Luka strummed more notes, this time a happier tune. "Your heart should always sound like this."

"I don't know how long it will be before my heart feels like playing music…besides, I think I understand what Kagami meant."

' _Kagami?'_ he did recall she pulled Marinette up.

"I can see why Adrien is interested in her. She's confident and doesn't 'hesitate'." Both boys wondered what the air quotes on that word meant. "I'm nothing like her…"

The model's brain was short circuiting and trying to process everything to find out what they were talking about. "Kagami's too intense," Luka stated, "she's like this." He played a few strings of powerful notes, of which actually made Marinette burst out laughing. Both Luka and the hiding hero smiled at her. The blond however felt a different sensation stir in his stomach.

Her laughter didn't calm down until a minute later. "Personally," Luka began, "I think Marinette is much more amazing." Sky blue eyes shifted upward and found his face very close to hers. Her heartbeat accelerated as she stared into his gentle pools. How could he always make her feel this way? Something similar, but different in the way she felt about Adrien.

It was at this moment that Cat Noir was piecing the puzzles together, but right now he couldn't focus on what he believed all of this meant. The pair in front of him were sharing an intense gaze…it was at that moment that Luka's phone buzzed. He grabbed it, the moment broken between the two. "It's Juleka. I have to go now, Marinette." He was putting his guitar in its case and slung it over his shoulder. He looked at her one last time. "You're awesome Marinette. Don't give up now, nothing is set in stone. And you have me." With that said he left through the skylight to Marinette's room, leaving the girl to her troubled thoughts.

When he appeared in the street below a minute later, they waved to each other. Adrien noticed the small smile on her face. He was about to leave and mull over the new details of his new discovery when he heard Marinette speak. For a moment, he thought she knew he was there. "You can come out now, Tikki." The hero's green eyes widened when he saw a small red creature emerge from Marinette's pink purse.

"Luka's always so nice," a small high pitched voice broke through the peeping stray from his thoughts.

' _Marinette is my Lady?'_ he asked himself, observing his classmate and her kwami. _'Am I dreaming?'_ If this was a dream, he didn't want to wake up.

The aspiring fashion designer's voice broke him from his thoughts. "Yeah…he is." It was silent between them for a moment.

Tikki was looking at her chosen quietly, "…Marientte…" she started only for said girl to turn to her and smile.

"Come on, I promised my parents I'd help them in the bakery."

"Yeah, but—" the young woman scooped the little being in her hands and kissed her wide forehead.

"I'm fine…I promise. Now let's go before all the chocolate chip cookies are gone." And with those words they both disappeared into the safety and privacy of Marinette's home.

The black cat hero waited a few moments before he dashed in the direction of the prison he called home. With his mind preoccupied the journey didn't take long. As soon as he entered the window Adrien dropped his transformation. Once the black kwami emerged the model spoke, "Plagg…" he said before the little guy could open his mouth and talk about cheese. Sensing the distress in his chosen's voice, he remained silent and gave the boy his _—temporarily—_ undivided attention. There was cheese awaiting to be devoured. "You saw who Ladybug was during Dark Owl, right?" he asked slowly, looking at the kwami.

Plagg bobbed his head, "I did," he confirmed.

"If I say I know it's Marinette, can you tell me if I'm right or do you have to continue denying it?"

The kwami of destruction knew where this was going. "You won't know until you ask."

Adrien's eyes held conflicted emotions, "Is Marinette my Lady? Has it been her all along?" Hope and distress were equal in his voice.

Finally, Plagg could break the ice. He nodded, "Marinette is your partner Ladybug, has been since day one." He watched for the boy's reaction. "I admit, your lack of reaction to _finally_ discovering your Lady Love's identity has me on edge. I expected a lot of gibberish and swooning and mountains of camembert just because. Which I still want by the way."

The model sat on his bed, elbows resting on his knees. "Don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled!" Now a large smile graced his face, but it didn't reach his eyes. "It's just that I had no idea she felt that way about me. What else have I been oblivious about?"

Plagg chose this time to be unhelpful. "Well, you mean when she said she was a fan after Troublemaker, all the stuttering, the same lame excuses about why she's late to class…Tikki could probably name more."

Adrien was alarmed by how many instances he was able to name, "How would you know?"

"I've been alive for a very long time. And just because I don't mention it doesn't mean I can't tell when a girl is totally crazy over a guy. I don't live under a rock. It's also not everyday when said boy is completely oblivious. Your father really has ruined the skills you should have developed to know the ques of life."

The blond was silent for some time and Plagg decided they could continue discussing his chosen's terrible luck over some cheese. Adrien watched as his partner floated to the fridge for his favorite snack. "She said something about giving me a birthday present that I think is from someone else. Do you have any idea which one that could be?" he asked the glutton.

Plagg shrugged, "You'll just have to look at everything you got and see if you can figure it out."

Adrien sighed, it seemed the helpful advice the kwami had previously offered had reached its limit, so he stood up and began looking at the presents he had been given, which were relatively few. None of them struck him as something Marinette would get him. The teen was about to give up when he caught sight of the sky blue scarf he received from his father, his favorite gift. He walked over to it and was reminded about how well made it was. His father did a fantastic job, considering he was a world renowned fashion designer…but Marinette was an aspiring fashion designer and he had seen the quality of her work firsthand.

For a moment, Adrien felt disappointed until he realized he overheard Marinette admit she made him a gift…this he could see as the most likely of the gifts. He grabbed the article and felt the soft fibers in his smooth hands. Now how would he be able to tell if she made this and that this was the present in question?

A black cat landed on his left shoulder with a smelly slice of camembert. "What are you doing with your favorite scarf?"

"Marinette said she made me a birthday gift that was mistakenly given by the wrong person. This is the most likely gift from her," Plagg watched Adrien's eyes dim noticeably. "Which also means this is not a Gabriel original or a one of a kind. "But I don't know how to find out for sure—" Then he remembered how Marinette was able to prove Chloe lied during the derby hat competition. He began looking at all angles of the scarf until he found what he was looking for. Her neat signature was stitched almost invisibly on one end. No wonder he hadn't noticed…but then again, he never suspected his father would stoop as low as taking her work. Both disappointment and happiness filled him. Disappointment that his father was too busy for getting anything and a warmth spreading through his chest that Marinette (who was also his Lady) had been amazing enough to use her valuable time, talent and energy and money to make him something he deeply cherished. This scarf has been the best gift he'd ever gotten, Nino's was great too, but the scarf was always slightly higher…his emotions changed with this new discovery from his father to his classmate. Now that he knew, he'd have to thank and tell her he wished he would have known it was from her all along.

Marinette really was a great friend—

His aura had taken a turn immediately and Plagg had to ask, "What's wrong now?" this kid's emotions were changing so much he was beginning to worry Hawkmoth would send an akuma any moment now.

Adrien flopped down heavily on his bed and sighed again. "I always considered Marinette just a friend, but now knowing she's Ladybug…and that Ladybug has been so close to me all this time. And not to mention the guy she likes just so happens to be me! This is all so messed up! And as far as she knows I'm dating Kagami! We weren't able to talk much after yesterday about how the date went." Green eyes shifted to the kwami who looked at him cautiously, somewhat disapproving.

"Is that the only reason you'd like Marinette more than a friend…because she's Ladybug?" When Plagg addressed it that way Adrien felt terrible.

"No!" he said quickly, sitting up. "Marinette has always been amazing, I just…never thought about dating her. You know I was always dedicated to Ladybug."

"And yet your second choice for a date was Kagami? Was she just a rebound?" the model was silent. "I always figured you would ask Marinette if things didn't work out with Ladybug. I mean, other than Ladybug, you've never treated another girl like you have with Marinette. There is no way she is _just a friend_. And I know I'm not the only one thinking it. No wonder the poor girl is so confused. You've been sending mixed messages."

Adrien blinked at the black kwami. "What do you mean I treat Marinette differently?" Did he? He honestly didn't notice.

Plagg nodded, "You have visited her as Cat Noir, she's the only civilian you've met when there wasn't an akuma, remember, well, the first one was because of Evillustrator when you thought a cat fight was about to ensue between the blonde royal pain in the butt's minion and Princess. Secondly, was after the special evening you planned for Ladybug on the rooftop you unknowingly brought her to after she didn't show up. You get close and personal, especially when Chef Cheng was here for the cooking competition and after Troublemaker when asking her if she was a fan. And when all those fans of yours started thinking you and Marinette were dating after your latest perfume ad. That was a wild day.

"How about the movie your buddy Nino was filming. You had no desire to kiss Chloe but you were about to smooch all over Marinette." Plagg grinned evilly at the blondes growing blush, but he wasn't done. "And how close you two got during the dance the Mayor's daughter put on…I was almost squished by the way. If you are going to get all handsy with her, I'll need a new hideout. Wear a purse. I'm sure Tikki is living it up…You know, other than Ladybug, Marinette is the only other girl you flirt with and the hand kisses—"

"Alright! Enough! I get it!" Adrien was embarrassed.

"But I didn't get to mention yesterday's event!"

"There's more?!"

"Tons," Plagg continued and the boy could only listen in growing mortification at the ever-increasing account of events. "You were on a date with Kagami and you were more concerned about Marinette when she slipped, remember?" the boy nodded. "You ditched your date to check on _just a friend_. Twice. First, after her slip when she had Luka to help her and secondly, when she ran off to the girls' restroom.

"You know, at first I thought you were describing Marinette when you were describing Kagami to Marinette. I had hoped you recognized her. And I think Kagami knows you've liked Marinette more than you realized. She did suspect the first day you met."

"It seems like Luka might like Marinette too," Adrien admitted grudgingly…and slightly jealous.

"Wonder how she felt watching you and Kagami," the black kwami stated, downing another wedge of cheese. The blonde was being far too quiet. "So, what are you going to do about it?" he asked instead. The boy remained silent. "Are you just going to let Luka sweep you Lady away?"

"That's not it, I just…need to figure things out before I talk to her…since I was completely oblivious about her feelings. Heck if she had managed to confess to me on one of those many occasions she's tried, I would have rejected her almost instantly, while trying not to hurt her feelings and ruin our friendship. Knowing that makes me sick.

"I think the only reason I went out with Kagami was more on a whim than anything. She was just there…offering advice and I thought I should try something different." He sighed, "Never realizing the girl of my dreams was already so close and already cared about me." Plagg nodded, accepting this. "I screwed this up."

"So how are you going to explain this to Marinette?"

The vision of Marinette in tears weighed heavily on his heart. He lay back down on his bed and covered his eyes with an arm. "That's why I need to think about it. I want to have answers for everything she asks. And maybe this painful chapter will be behind us."

Plagg made a face, "Really? Painful chapter of your twisted love square love story? Seriously, I was trying to give you hints since Dark Owl. You human's really are dense. Ugh! This is why I stick with cheese. There's less drama involved and now my brain hurts."

The blonde model smiled a little at his friend, "Believe me, I wish I could have known all along. It definitely would have been less painful. In all my fantasy's this is definitely not how I wanted a reveal to happen." Now that he had time to process everything he lay awake, pondering hard about today's discovery and how he was going to speak with Marinette.

Not much time had passed before he was summoned for dinner, which he refused. There was no way he could eat with knots in his stomach. Fortunately, there was no patrol tonight, he was sure he'd spill his guts out of guilt the moment he was in her presence.

It was well in the evening when he finally came up with an idea. Plagg was already snoring in his ear. Now that he had a plan, Adrien was able to get some sleep.

-omr-

The next day turned out to be a bust! Adrien had to spend most of the day at a photoshoot for a new collection and when he was finally done he asked if he could go to a friends' house when Natalie informed him he had to attend a dinner with some bigshots he never met.

That evening when he entered his room he was too exhausted to change his clothes and he flopped down face first on his bed. Plagg watched him for a moment before he went to indulge in some heavenly camembert.

Adrien sighed, "So much for my Saturday." He thought of the girl whose heart he unwittingly broke, _'And my chance to talk to Marinette.'_

A minute later he forced himself out of bed to change into pajamas for the night when a knock sounded at his door. "Come in," he answered tiredly.

His fathers' assistant came in with tomorrows schedule. "Tomorrow morning is a photoshoot and then your father says you can have the rest of the day off."

This news was the best the boy had heard all day! Natalie paid no mind to his instantly bright attitude. "Really?!" he asked, unable to contain himself. The woman nodded, "Thank you Natalie!" Once the door closed behind her he quickly changed for bed. "I'm gonna do it tomorrow, Plagg!"

"Just get through the photoshoot first," he said. As his green shifted over to his chosen he couldn't help but silently pray that this would go well tomorrow.

-omr-

During the photoshoot, Plagg had helpfully reminded Adrien that the sooner he gave Vincent the pictures he wanted the sooner he'd be done to go visit his princess. With those encouraging words of wisdom from him Adrien only used three hours for modeling.

When he was dismissed, he ran so fast his bodyguard and Natalie lost sight of him, both exchanging a look but said nothing.

In no time at all he reached the bakery. "Good luck kid!" Plagg's voice came out muffled but heard.

"Thanks Plagg," Adrien murmured lowly and grasped the door handle and entered the establishment ringing the bell as he did so.

He saw her just as she called out, "I'll be right with you!" Marinette was reaching in one of the glass cases, putting fresh cookies on display. Her head was turned the other way so she didn't recognize him. Before he answered she straightened herself and turned in his direction. "Adrien!" she screeched, panicked.

Instantly he recalled she had a crush on him. _'How have I not noticed?'_ She always panicked when he surprised her now that he thought about all of their previous interactions.

"Hi!" she squeaked, holding the now empty tray in front of her almost protectively.

He waved nervously, "Hi Marinette," walking farther in. "I didn't mean to startle you…are you busy?" he began, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "I have the rest of the day off and I thought we could hang out."

Was her mind playing tricks on her? Had Adrien…sweet sunshine boy really come to see her and asked her to hang out? She was about to say yes when her mother walked out the back with a new tray of goodies. "Oh, hello Adrien," she smiled, "it's wonderful to see you."

The blonde smiled one of his gorgeous, genuine smiles. "You to Mrs. Cheng."

She scoffed gently, "It's Sabine, Adrien, Mrs. Cheng makes me sound old." She winked at him playfully and began putting the baked goods in a display case.

Adrien returned his attention to Marinette and saw her crestfallen face and knew it wasn't good. "I'm sorry Adrien," she said, "I'm helping out in the bakery for the lunch rush. It'll last a few hours at least." The hope in his heart was diming down.

"Oh…"

"You're welcome to stay Adrien," Sabine said. "In fact, you could help Marinette manage the front until the rush is over."

The boy's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Really?!"

Sabine nodded and closed the display case and smiled at him. "It would be helpful, I can help Tom in the back and not have to come help Marinette when it gets too busy."

"What can I do?"

"Marinette can show you how to work the register and gathering orders for the customers, if you don't mind that. We still have about ten minutes before the rush begins so take this time to go over things. If you still have questions Marinette can answer them. I'm trusting up front to you two, but if you need help you know where to find me." Sabine collected the tray from her daughter and disappeared to the back.

The blonde looked to his friend where she was holding out an extra apron to him and she was quick to get him started on his training.

-omr-

Adrien had fun helping with the bakery, sure there were a few times it got a little hairy but he and Marinette made great partners…just like Cat Noir and Ladybug…who he was seeing as her civilian self. When he said maybe they knew each other outside of the mask he wasn't sure he would realize just how close to him she was.

Time had gone by pretty fast for both teenagers and before they knew it the last of the customers for lunch had thanked them and exited the modest business. Marinette sighed, exhausted, as she and Adrien sat down on one of the stools at a table. "Thanks for the help Adrien."

"Your welcome," he smiled at her. "I had fun, actually and isn't that what friends are for?" Instantly he regretted his choice of words. This time, however, since he was looking at her, he noticed the subtle slump of her shoulders and the nearly invisible crinkle in her eyes. _'How oblivious have I been to the signs?'_ he asked himself.

Fortunately, Tom and Sabine rescued them from the awkwardness of his careless words. "Thanks for the help you two. It went smoother with the two of us dishing out the pastries." The behemoth of a man said, presenting the teens with an assortment of fresh delicacies including a few croissants that they knew to be Adrien's favorite.

"Thanks for letting me help." Undecided of which delicious treat he was going to try first, even though the croissant was tempting him… "I enjoyed it. It was a new experience."

Tom laughed boisterously, slapping the small boy on the back as he gave in and chose the croissant first. "Well! Feel free to lend a hand anytime! We'll make sure you're compensated!"

Marinette's parents really knew how to make him feel like he was home. He believed even if they weren't bakers, their house would always be warm and inviting. "I'll keep that in mind. I still haven't tried everything on the menu," before he silently added, _'and if I don't screw this up.'_

Sabine smiled and turned to Marinette and kissed her head. Adrien thought the blush that rose to her cheeks was adorable. "You can have fun for the rest of the day." She and her husband dismissed themselves leaving the two alone.

Both were a bundle of nerves. It wasn't so bad when they were attending to the customers, but now…Marinette was dreading this meeting feeling more heartbroken by the minute as the silence dragged on. Adrien ate silently, now indulging on an éclair to think of what to say.

"Do you need more advice?" Marinette asked, her voice slow and small.

He looked at her, at first confused. She was avoiding his eyes as she watched something out the window, mindlessly chewing on a cookie.

When he realized she meant advice for him and Kagami, he shook his head. "No, actually I came to see if you wanted to go to a movie. I have the rest of the day off."

Marinette was trying to keep her emotions in check. This didn't mean anything…and if her feelings got the better of her, Cat Noir would have his hands full with an akumatized Ladybug…not that he would know it. "Sure."

Adrien breathed a small sigh of relief, until she continued. "We could invite Alya and Nino too. I think they are free. Or Kagami and Luka."

He couldn't explain the slight jealousy he felt at the mention of Luka, but he knew he had no right to feel that way. After overhearing the conversation between the two of them about her feelings for him, he couldn't help but wonder how jealous she had been of other girls with him. "Actually," he stopped her before she could say more. "I thought it could just be the two of us…" he said nervously. "The only time we hung out was during the Gorizilla incident. Even then, that was just you being dragged into my celebrity problems and running from fans."

Marinette giggled at the memory, "We've hung out a little before. During practice for the gaming tournament. When Alya asked you to translate for my visiting Uncle."

"I suppose, but it's not that much time with just us." He replied, watching her face carefully.

"What about Kagami?" she asked, "Is she going to be ok with this?" Oh right, he hasn't told her that was a onetime thing.

"She should be fine with it. We're not dating." Marinette looked like she wanted to ask so many questions but remained quiet. Internally she was weighing her options. She'd give anything to spend more time with Adrien…especially alone…but she also didn't want to get her hopes up and have them crushed as they had been when he described Kagami's similar features to her own. She planned to guard her heart from now on, even if things got painful.

"Sure. Sounds like fun, let me go change and I'll be ready." She reached her hands back to untie the apron from her waist. Adrien did the same and handed his to Marinette when he finished and after she hung them on one of the hooks she raced up to her room. Now that he was looking, Adrien saw the hesitation, something he'd noticed on her. It only strengthened his resolve to continue…even if she ended up hating him in the end she would hear the truth.

"Psst! Adrien. Give me that cheese Danish!"

The boy rolled his eyes and glanced around, with no one present he handed Plagg his requested treat.

-omr-

Meanwhile, Tikki watched her chosen freshen herself up worriedly. Marinette could feel it. "He's my friend, Tikki. At least I can be that to him."

The small kwami sighed. If only she could tell her this would be far less painful to watch.

-omr-

As the teenagers left the bakery, the model was feeling the pressure build in his chest. He didn't want to feel awkward anymore and he felt he had to get this done now. He couldn't wait a few more hours. That and if he resolved it now they could move forward…he hoped. While he and Plagg were alone he briefly consulted the kwami about telling her sooner rather than later. Plagg agreed that was the best course of action.

The blonde instinctually reached for her wrist, "Marinette," he didn't mean to startle her out of the silence they'd created. He released her when she gave him her attention. "Before we go to the movies…can we talk in private? There's something I have to tell you and I didn't think about talking while we were at your house. But it's important and I need you to hear me through to the end…even if you hate me afterward."

She blinked, but nodded to him. He grabbed her hand and led her away to an alley.

Marinette was kind of worried about what made Adrien so concerned she would hate him. She knew that there wasn't anything that he could do that would make her hate him. Nothing intentionally anyway.

Once they were far enough away from the prying eyes of the public and earshot. Adrien released her hand and took a deep breath before turning to face her.

"I don't know where to begin, but please, just hear me out until the end." His gorgeous green eyes met her bluebell ones. _'How have I not recognized those eyes?'_

She bit her lip, but nodded.

"I will answer any questions you have after but I need to tell you this now while I have the courage to get rid of this guilt. First, I'm sorry. I know you wanted to keep our identities secret…but I found out by accident…I found several things out by accident actually." The model watched her guarded expression slowly crack. "I am sorry, M'lady, but the cat is out of the bag." Her reaction was to be expected but it still made his heart lurch. She looked a mixture of terrified, relieved, betrayed and several others. The young woman took a step back and her expressive blue pools stared at him.

"I found out two days ago…I was on my way to see you but you had company…" Marinette was feeling panic rising in her belly.

' _That means…'_

"…I overheard your conversation…about how you felt about me…all this time…and I know about Tikki…" He was terrified of the panicked look she had taken, she looked ready to bolt. However, he was going to resolve this.

"…You know...?" she murmured, ready to hug herself in comfort.

Sensing there was no point in hiding, both Tikki and Plagg made themselves known. The lucky kwami was at her chosen's side to offer support. "It's ok Marinette. Now that things are out in the open you two can get through this with no barriers," she offered.

Plagg took this time to bound up to the girl. "It's been a while." He greeted her, since they had met before at Master Fu's.

Adrien watched his kwami speak to his classmate and try to calm her nerves. The little black cat spoke again. "Would you two please talk your feelings out? Watching this love square has worn Tikki and I out."

Marinette turned her bluebell orbs onto her partner…Adrien…Cat Noir…it was so much to process. She shifted her gaze to the black being of destruction and nodded. "Ok Plagg." Plagg beamed and nuzzled her face appreciatingly.

"Thank you."

Adrien watched all of this in silence. He was grateful Plagg was helping them along. Once again Marinette fixated her gaze on him. "Let's go to the Tower…we can talk there…" her voice was low and he and the kwami heard the small crack in it. She glanced around quickly. "Spots on."

Witnessing her transform made something stir in his stomach. Love. He frowned when he remembered everything he'd have to explain. With a quick glance at him, Ladybug dashed off toward the Eiffel Tower, not waiting for him.

"Claws out."

A few minutes later he reached their destination, Marinette was nervously waiting for him with Tikki sitting on her shoulder. She watched him detransform, which seemed to upset her more for some reason. The designer looked away with tears gathering in her eyes.

Tikki and Plagg retreated some distance away for their privacy.

"I'm sorry Ladybug isn't as amazing as you thought she was," she started, bringing her hand to her eyes.

Adrien was baffled at her words, "What?" he honestly thought she was crying because he turned out to be her partner.

"You told me once, as Cat Noir, that you loved Ladybug, remember? Before Glaciator." He remembered. His heart broke that day and a few other days. "You even like Kagami enough to go on a date with her after another one of Ladybug's rejections." Adrien wasn't following.

"Going out with Kagami the other day was more of a _spur of the moment_ thing. I was feeling down after that rejection from Ladybug…you…Kagami offered me advice, which I took and asked you for advice about asking her out."

Marinette wiped the moisture that gathered at her eyes and sighed. "My point is you only see me as a friend…You don't love Marinette like you _love_ Ladybug. Even Kagami is higher on your list of potential dates and Marinette isn't an option. Whether you like it or not Ladybug is Marinette and Marinette is _just a friend_."

He understood and now this brought out the truth he's been meaning to talk to her about. "You're right…" he felt terrible admitting this after seeing the heartbreak all over her face. "I really do think you are amazing Marinette and I'll be honest I have only seen you as a friend."

The girl was recoiling into herself. As painful as it was to hear, she appreciated his honesty. "When our battle with Stoneheart ended, I told myself I was in love with whoever was behind the mask. But right now I'm still seeing you as two separate individuals rather than one. Even though I witnessed your transformation ten minutes ago. And according to Plagg, I have always treated you, as Marinette, differently than I have other girls. I have never realized it until he pointed them all out. And maybe, somewhere deep down I may have a crush on you and only assumed it was friendship. I honestly don't know. I'm so confused right now but I wanted you to understand you are important to me and I don't want to ruin our friendship."

Marinette slowly spoke, "You know, when you came and asked for advice about the other girl and your description of her…I honestly felt hope that you meant me…My heart broke then. And watching you be happy…I hated myself for hating her that she was amazing enough to make you date her."

For the first time since their reveal Marinette felt hope in her heart. She was worried things would get awkward between them and that they wouldn't be friends anymore. Not only was she terrified of losing her partner Cat Noir, she feared she'd loose Adrien as well. If she lost both of them— _they're the same person_ —she knew she would be utterly lost.

The girl was curious about something he said. "What does Plagg mean you treat me differently from other girls?"

Adrien felt a little nervous and shy to admit it. "Well…as Cat Noir I've only flirted with you and Ladybug, not realizing you were the same person."

"Really?" she asked, blinking. "I always assumed you flirted with every girl you came in contact with, since it didn't matter if I was Ladybug or Marinette.

The blonde rubbed his neck and turned his eyes away with a small pink blush dusting his cheeks. "Eh…yeah. And that time with Rena Rouge didn't count because I was making sure she was aware of the responsibility of keeping her identity a secret. You know I haven't flirted with her after that. It's only been with both of your identities. Other times, according to Plagg, the dance at the party Chloe hosted after her fire prank…when I was teasing you about the pictures you had of me when Jagged Stone was helping out in the bakery…" he turned a little more scarlet and she wondered what could have caused such a reaction from him. "When we were filming that horror movie at the school…I was totally ok with the idea of kissing you…"

This time Marinette squealed and put her hands to her steaming face. "You were?!"

He grinned at her kind of sheepishly. "I was a little bummed that Chloe came back when she did…" he confessed, watching her turn even redder. "Perhaps I should save the others for another time."

"There's more?!" she echoed a previous question he had for Plagg.

He nodded, "I never knew Plagg could be so observant. The point is Marinette, I am comfortable with you. You've always amazed me and now that I think about it, no one else could possibly have been Ladybug. I can see her in you and you in her. I want to see you as the whole person and not as fragments of the other. Can you and I hang out and get to know each other more? This time with no secret identities getting in the way? Will you give me the chance to show you I am both Cat Noir and Adrien as you are Ladybug and Marinette? And if everything works out…I would like to…well…date. But that's only if you want to!"

He watched her stare at him with wide blue eyes. Plagg took this time to fly up to his lady's face. "Please say yes! Otherwise I'm going to hear all the sulking about being denied by his lady love.

"Also, he really has been crushing on you, Marinette. This poor boy has just been living under a rock and couldn't recognize the signs. You know, since he's never had any friends." The black kwami cuddled up to her face and added in her ear. "And your parent's cheese Danishes are heavenly…"

Marinette smiled at the black cat. "Thank you, Plagg." Then she turned to Adrien, who was her masked partner Cat Noir. He looked at her with caution, like her answer would make or break him, even if he was trying to hide it.

She smiled beautifully at him, "Don't we have a movie to catch? Maybe after we can go back to my house and play video games."

His smile lit up her world. "I would be delighted, M'lady."

-omr-

 **This took me forever to type up even though it was all written out.**

 **Hope you like it, read and review please.**


End file.
